


Your Shit is My Shit and That Shit is Our Shit

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Implied Previous Abusive Relationships, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“None of your shit now, Spencer”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shawn heard the door open with a bang against the wall, it was around nine in the afternoon. Immediately he strengthened his grip on the kitchen knife he’d been cleaning. He wondered who on Earth would break into Carlton Lassiter's home?

The grip, on the knife, loosened when he heard the familiar sound of Lassie putting away his keys in the little dish by the door. From the kitchen he heard Lassie sit down with a grunt and what sounded like a tie loosening.

With a smile, Shawn wiped off his hands and put away the kitchen knife. He walked into the living room; from the look on Lassie’s face it’d been a long day. Shawn went to open his mouth to ask if he’d eaten at all, but was cut off.

“Please, Spencer, none of your shit right now!” Carlton barked at Shawn then sighed; slouching even more into the couch. Shawn was stuck in a state of shock. He hadn’t even said anything to his boyfriend and BOOM, he’d already done something wrong! Quickly, he pulled himself together, made it look as if he wasn’t hurt or about to fucking break down. Shawn could feel the tear prickling behind his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

“Lassie?” Lassiter opened his eyes, a look of exhaustion in them, to meet Shawn’s eyes.

“Yeah?” It was more of a sigh than a reply.

Shawn took a deep breath, willing the lump in his throat to go away. “You can just-” Shawn started by stopped himself, he had to say this without crying. “You’re sleeping out here tonight” He motioned to the couch and living room a little hysterically. Carlton’s eyes widened

He went to apologize or say something to fix this, but Shawn had already turned away. The sound of their bedroom door echoed in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

The door closed behind Shawn and he finally let the tears prickling in his eyes fall. His back hit the door and he slid down to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his legs but didn’t rock back and forth.

Shawn felt guilty for making Lassie sleep on the couch after a long day at the station, for crying and panicking, and most of all for hiding. Shawn could tell Lassie had a bad day by the way he opened the door; slamming instead of just opening it. He saw it in his eyes, not full of life and only pretending to be cold. Today they were dull and tired.

Overall though, Shawn knew it’d been a bad day for lassie when he raised his voice at him. There was not playfulness like when they’re at the station together. There was only annoyance and anger. Shawn hadn’t even said anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Lassiter felt guilty for yelling. He knew what it does to Shawn; he knew his past.

He sighed and walked to their bedroom door, it was only a few feet from the living room. Reality had set in and now it was Lassiter that needed to make it right. “Shawn?” Carlton asked from his spot on the other side of the door; to anyone else he would have sounded like his usual self, but to Shawn it sounded like a plea. A plea of desperation for forgiveness. Shawn tried to reply, but the only noise that came out was a strangled sob, more tears started flowing down his cheeks.

“Shawn, I’m sorry” Lassie whispered with his forehead pressed against the hardwood door to their bedroom. 

“I know” Shawn sobbed. He was no longer mad a Lassie, just mad at himself for getting like this. 

… It’s not fair to Lassie …


End file.
